Black Skies
by Remote Control Trancy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is 15 years old, having to go overseas to a boarding school, not expecting for there to be much, until he runs into an older student named Sebastian. He doesn't wish for a relationship, or friends, but will this man change his mind? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! 3 Leanne here! I started writing my story! ;u; It is SebbyXCiel, so if you don't like the couple, I'd suggest you just don't read it. ;u;" Please don't bash the two, or me... ;u;" It is an AU, (Alternate Universe) so things go a little differently in this. Perspectives also change between Ciel and Sebastian. ;u; Sorry for little-to-no use of Bold, underline and stuff. My word program sucks. ;n; This was re-uploaded from my deviantArt account. ;u;''**

**Enjoy~ **

Chapter One- Ciel

The blue haired boy made his way through the long hallway filled with dorms and lockers. "B-13... B-13..." He repeated. He finally made his way to the room B-13, as said on the paper given to him by the school council. He opened up the door and took in his surroundings. A bed, ugly wallpaper, ugly carpet, a tiny refridgerator, a nightstand, counter top, a small desk, and a bathroom. "And not even a bloody lock..." He grumbled. "So much for privacy.."

Ciel was a short, moody 15-year-old. Only about 5'4. He was to attend a boarding school because his gaurdian, Aunt Ann was busy with work, and didn't have much time for Ciel. Ciel didn't mind this, he was 15. He could take care of himself. He didn't need friends, but apparently Aunt Ann thought he did. He felt as if she just didn't want him to stay with her, but tried to ignore it the best he could.

He had travelled over seas just to get to this boarding school. Aunt Ann had payed a good deal for Ciel to attend to it, but it was stupid. It was already two months into the school year, however, Ciel was intelligent, so he would be fine, as Aunt Ann phrased it. Since everyone was already in their own dorms, Ciel had gotten his own, and Aunt Ann got Ciel a "special" room. It had some features that others didn't, but he didn't care as long as he got a chance to keep himself away from others.

He stopped recapping what was happening to himself at the moment and shut the door muttering to himself. He threw his bags onto the tan and ugly dusty, stained carpet, 'So much unpacking to do...' he thought. The dorm he got was pretty roomy, but it was dark. Not that he minded too much. "I guess joining a gay boarding school two months into the year has some perks.." The blue haired boy muttured. He sat himself onto the floor, kicked off his shoes, and started pulling things out of his bags.

The first thing he pulled out was his iPod and iPod dock, he moved the nightstand by the old matress and plugged the dock in, and started playing some music at a low volume, quietly humming to the song. He put the sheets onto the ugly bed that smelled like all the people who've lived in the old room- Filthy. They were just plain grey sheets and pillow cases with about two blankets to go with it. "It's fucking cold in here..." he said as he pulled on the last blanket on, groaning.

He went into the bathroom afterwards, to his surprise there was a bath tub. He'd rather have this than to share one with other students, he shuddered at the thought of it. Another perk. He looked into the cabinet under the sink to find cheap bars of soap, shampoo and conditioner, towels, and cleaning supplies that were near empty, with the mirror above the sink and cabinets, and a tiny laundry basket to the side which looked like it could only fit about two garments.

He went back into his "room" when there was a knock at the door. "Hello, hello! Can I come in?" Before he could even answer, a blonde boy scrambled into his room, teal eyes gleaming. "Hi! Are you the new kid? Ciel Durless? Are ya?" The blonde asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Ciel groaned, already knowing this kid is an annoying chatterbox. "Phantomhive! Phantomhive! Don't call me Ciel Durless again!" He hissed. He didn't like his last name being Durless. He wanted to be called as the great name of his mother and father. Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. He wanted to have some relation to his parents, yes, he did live with Aunt Ann for some time, but she's the one who shoved him into this hell hole across seas because of work as she claimed. He always felt like that when he turned 14, Aunt Ann didn't want any part of him anymore.

"Alright, alright!" He whined, "Anyway, I saw you walk through the hallway, and I thought 'Hey, who's this kid!' and I decided to hang by, but then I found out that you're real close to my dorm! In fact, you're right upstairs from me! Hey, do you like your dorm? Mine is OK, but you're lucky! You have one by yourself! I share mine with my friend Claude but you know, he can be SOOO boring sometimes! One time-!"

He was quickly cut off by Ciel, getting far too agitated to even be near this blonde who sounds like a squaking parrot. "Do you have a reason to be here other then fucking ramble about stupid shit like some fucking bumsucker*?" He growled.

"Sheesh! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Ciel rolled his eyes. This kid's childish way of speaking made him want to rip his hair out. "And, oh my gosh! I just realized your British too! A lot of kids here are American and stuff! I figured I'd be the only one!"

'Well obviously a lot of people would be American, We're in the bloody country after all!' Ciel thought. "So, Ciel, I'm Alois, Alois Trancy!" He giggled, holding out his hand for Ciel to shake. Ciel slapped away his hand rather harshly, and stood up.

"I can't say the same. Futhermore, why the fuck are you here? What do you want?"

Alois frowned at Ciel's rejection, but quickly brightened up, "I want to show you around the school, a noobie like you will have some trouble getting around this huge place for at least a couple weeks!" The blonde pointed out.

"Then sod off. I don't want or need help with anything." Ciel replied. Ciel didn't like to feel or be helpless. It reminded him of when he was younger, and he had spent a month in that horrible place. He had far too much pride anyway.

"Please?" Alois pouted.

"No."

"Please?" He asked again.

"I said fucking no!"

"Come on! Don't be a stick in the mud, Ci-Ci!"

"Ugh, fine! Come back in a fucking hour, okay? You can show me around then." Ciel barked, finally giving up.

"Yay!" Alois cheered, "See you later, Ciel!" He called, skipping out of Ciel's room and through the hall.

Ciel watched Alois skip down the hall and leaned up against his door slumping to the floor, "What a bloody pansy." He murmured. Ciel sat by the door for a couple minutes more, then got back to unpacking. He had about seventeen outfits, counting the ripped up black jeans that went to his knees and a striped T-Shirt he was wearing now. Aunt Ann always insisted on how important fashion was, even to boys. He chuckled to himself remembering the time he got a huge scolding for getting a mere hole in his shirt.

He set up his laptop onto the desk plugging it in to charge, Aunt Ann had spoiled him with these sorts of things. He placed a couple books in the drawers of his nightstand, removing the garbage inside, and putting what snacks and plastic forks and spoons on the counter and tiny refridgerator, all the refridgerator had was some ice trays. A little sign on the counter said that if you want to cook you must go to the cooking room. 'Oh well. I can't cook anyway.' He thouht. 'I'll just eat the food I have.'

He grabbed the last of what was in his bag. About one hundred dollars that probably wouldn't last long. Maybe about a couple weeks? Ciel wasn't sure. He shoved the money into the drawer in his night stand for whenever he'd need it. Everything was finished. A couple posters, a lamp, violin case in the corner, it was done.

Ciel stumbled over to his bed, and collapsed onto it, worn out from the unpacking, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a book he had been reading, Faust. It's quite an old book, but he did enjoy reading it. He found stories of demons and the sorts to be quite interesting. Right when he opened to the page he left off of, there was a muffled voice at his door, he quickly hid the book under his pillow and went to the door.

"Oh my god, hi Ciel! It's time for me to show you around now! Are you ready?" Alois squealed. Ciel groaned, but nodded and pulled on his converse sneakers.

"Alright.. Let's go." Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist and began showing him around, pointing out people to avoid, even though Ciel was positive they were just people who couldn't deal with Alois with how annoying he was. Alois told him about his friends, there was Claude, Lizzy, Angela, Paula, and some others, Alois described the girls as "Super nice!" but Ciel had no intention of hanging out with "popular girls", because most of the time, "popular girls" are big mouthed tarts* in Ciel's opinion, and Alois is already annoying as it is.

It took about half an hour to get through the whole school, Ciel had gotten all the books from the teachers he had needed for his classes, met just about all of the people Alois insisted that Ciel should be friends with, and got a good idea of the school.

"I'm going back to my dorm now, see ya later Ciel! Consider this a test to get around! Bye!" Alois called.

"Yeah, whatever." Ciel replied. Ciel had passed by the school Media Center once or twice on Alois's tour, and wanted to see the books it had to offer, considering he had only brought about three books with him, and two he was nearly finished with. He started his way to the Media Center remembering Alois's instructions to the best of his ability, he probably should've left his stuff at his dorm first, but it didn't really matter since he was nearly at the Media Center anyway.

He was just about there when he bumped into somebody, Ciel wasn't even paying attention, and dropped his books everywhere he looked up, and saw some raven haired guy with a brunette girl. Dropping his text books actually sort of hurt, considering at least 3 of them fell on his foot.

"Agh! You fucking asshole! Watch where you're fucking going!"

The raven haired man looked at him, seeming a little startled by Ciel's outburst, Ciel ignored it and fell to the floor, "Fucking douchebag-shit face*!" He started blurting out random insults that people chuckled at a bit not really caring that the guy was right in front of him, Ciel began to pick up his heavy text books, one by one. 'Look at the impression I just made,' He thought. 'What a start to the year already.. I hope I don't have to see these fuckers again.'

**That's it! Thank you for reading my crappy writing~ 3 ;u;" Please tell me if you like it and how I can improve. I'm aware my writing isn't the best. ;u;" Uhh.. Ciel has tourettes and anger issues..(?) xD; I'd picture Ciel to be super moody and cranky around 15 but that's just me I guess. xD *Ehem* Anyway, please tell me if I should continue or not as well. I don't want to write a story nobody will enjoy. ;u;" Thank you! **

**Leanne out~ ouo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Leanne here again! ;u; This is the second chapter of my fan fiction! ;u;" Thank you for all who read it! 3 This starts off in Sebastian's perspective by the way. ;u; This chapter is longer than the last one as well. **

Chapter Two- Sebastian

"Agh! You fucking asshole! Watch where you're fucking going!" A blue haired boy shouted, drawing nearly everybody's attention around the black haired man, the boy and Paula. "Fucking douchebag shit-face!" he shouted again, he sat on the floor, picking up his books, muttering to himself angrily. Paula looked at the black haired man nervously, they shrugged, then began picking up the boys books.

"I'm so sorry," He started, handing the boy a book. "I didn't notice you." Paula handed the boy a book as well, looking even more nervous than before.

The boy looked at him, then snatched the book from his hand. "Are you calling me fucking short or something? Just fuck off, I don't need your help!" He smacked the man's hand, grabbed the book from Paula and stormed off, before they could even say anything. Tons of kids were staring at all of them, absolutely confused and silent.

"Wh-Who was that, Sebastian?" Paula asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Some delinquent. I don't understand how the words 'I didn't notice you' turned into an insult callling him short," He sighed. "Either way, I don't know him." He started thinking, recalling what he looked like. The boy was rather strange looking. He had an eyepatch for whatever reason, and a body that looked like it could snap like a twig, not to mention extremely short, and he had to be atleast 15 considering this IS a Highschool. His hair was a bluish grey color, and his one eye a deep blue color. He was rather cute looking asides his huge outburst of curse words and insults.

Paula nodded, "Wh-What an odd boy.. He seemed so flustered! I wonder what had made him act like that?"

Sebastian shrugged once again, he did feel a little bad for the kid. Those books were heavy, and scrawny arms like those weren't helping with the fact. "Maybe he just had a bad day or something.. I certainly-"

He was cut off by a girl's shout. "Sebastian, Paula! What happened?" The blonde girl shouted, running towards the pair.

Paula shrugged, still shooken up, "O-Oh. Hello, Lizzy. You should've seen it! There was a boy Sebastian bumped into, he dropped his books and just started yelling at him!" She explained, "Do you know him? He's a little shorter than me, bluish hair, eye patch, British accent?"

Elizabeth stopped to think a little, then shook her head, "Nope!" she said, "I think I might've saw him walking with Alois, though! I think his room is close to Alois's..." She mumbled, "Kinda weird! I wonder why he has an eye patch, he looks like a short little pirate! He's pretty cute!" She squealed. She turned to Paula, and began talking about things Sebastian didn't care for.

As much as Sebastian didn't want to, he agreed with her, too much for his liking, really. He did find the boy to be attractive. His legs were a bit thin, his skin was perfect, like porcelaine, and his accent was adorable. His hair fell a little bit over his right eye which was covered by an eye patch. Sebastian was sure he just had a bad day, Sebastian didn't recognize him, so he must be new. Although he couldn't name everyone in school, he could recognize most, he was friendly with just about everyone. And as Elizabeth said, he hung out with Alois, making a person's first day into boarding school worse than it already is.

"Hey.. Sebastian? What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head a bit. Paula turned to Sebastian, just noticing that he was zoning out.

"Oh? Nothing. I was just thinking about that kid." He choked out.

"How rude, Sebastian!" She pouted, then turned to Paula. "Anyway, Paula. Angela, Hannah, and I need you for chorus, remember? We gotta go!" She said, pointing down the hallway that leads to the music room.

Paula gave a surprised "Oh!" and nodded, "I'm so sorry! I forgot all about it! L-Let's go!" She said, "I'm sorry about this, Sebastian, bye!" She called as Elizabeth dragged her through the hallways. Sebastian waved at her, then turned around when the two were out of sight.

He groaned, then started walking down the way where the boy ran off, passing the media center, when he noticed

something shine. It was a ring. It was silver, with a blue diamond. Was this the boy's? Why would he have something of the sort? As if on cue, the boy came coming out of the media center, carrying all of his heavy textbooks, plus one.

"Hey!" Sebastian called to the boy. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was likely not a good idea to do this, but he started to walk after the boy.

Noticing this, he started walking at a fast pace, shouting insults back at him. "Just fuck off already!" He yelled.

Sebastian didn't give up, "You're ring! Did you drop it?" The boy ign

ored him, or didn't hear him, and this became irritating to Sebastian. The boy began to pick up the pace, starting to run a little. "Wait!" he shouted again. Why was he running? Was he that mad?

The boy had made it half way up the stairs, but started to slow down, then turned, looking straight at Sebastian, silent for a moment. "What do you have?" He asked.

"Your ring," Sebastian held it up, "It's yours, isn't it?"

The boy kneeled down and studied it. He then looked down at his empty thumb, he looked back up at Sebastian and stomped down the steps, "Yes, it is mine.." He grumbled, "Thanks for not stealing it or something I guess." He said, slipping the oversized ring back on his thumb.

Sebastian nodded, "Not a problem. And I'm sorry for earlier." He said, "It looks important."

This seemed to please the boy, as he gave a proud smirk, nodding at this. "Indeed it is." He laughed. He suddenly had some weird change of character. He almost sounded a little cocky.

"I thought so. Why do you have it though? Is it a hand-me-down or something?"

The boy's attitude, once again changed. His smirk faded into a glare. "You give it a fucking name like that?" He scowled, "You obviously don't know how important this thing is, fucking asshole."

"Which is why I just asked you." He calmly stated. The boy's glare became even scarier.

"I don't give a fuck, don't give it a fucking name like a hand-me-down! Seriously, what the hell?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, what's with this kid? He freaks out over everything. "I'm sorry." He grumbled. The boy gave him a "Whatever." then began marching back up the stairs. Sebastian forgot that he wanted to ask him something, then called him, "Wait!"

The boy turned around, "What." He growled.

"What is your name?"

The boy stared for a couple seconds, then turned around. "I don't know," He said, "What's yours?"

Sebastian groaned, but gave him the answer. "Sebastian. Sebastian Michealis." He grumbled. "Now will you tell me?"

The boy turned his head towards him, then turned it towards the direction he was facing again. "It's fuck." He said, "Fuck Off." And with that he stomped off, not even giving Sebastian time to speak.

. . .

Ciel

Ciel walked down the hall and back to his room, annoyed by that guy - Sebastian. He was rather attractive, but it doesn't really matter if he's a?douchebag. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' He though. Ciel shrugged, and looked up, and saw Alois and some guy in glasses looking at him.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ci-Ci?" he asked, skipping over to Ciel. "You look angrier than usual."

Ciel shook his head, "Nothing. Just some fucking douchebag. His name was Sebastian or something."

Alois started jumping about, "Ohh! Sebastian? He's so nice though! He hasn't ever been mean to me, or Claude!" He said.

'How fucking surprising.' He thought. 'That guy must be able to tolerate a lot of bullshit.' Ciel looked over at the guy in glasses. He had a blank expression, looking down at Ciel. He was pretty tall, a little bit shorter than Sebastian, and was dressed rather nicely. He held out his hand, "Greetings, Ciel. My name is Claude.."

Ciel scowled at the man, shoving his hand away. "Doesn't Claude* mean boring in Latin?Explains it for a cabbage* like you." Ciel said with a smirk. The man gave him a glare, then looked back at Alois.

"Anyways, Ciel, do you wanna hang out with us? We were just heading down to the courtyard, then maybe get some dinner at the caféteria or something. You're welcome to come if you want." Alois smiled, strutting back to Claude.

Ciel shook his head. "No. I'm tired." And walked to his dorm. He finally came in and lay down on his bed. He shoved his hand under the pillow and grabbed his book. He sort of wanted to go hang out with Alois. He was hungry, but didn't want to go anywhere near Claude. Something about the guy creeped him out.

He began reading. It was 6:45pm, dinner started about fifteen minutes ago. His stomach growled, interrupting him from his book. He groaned and slammed his book shut, slipping his hand into his pocket. He had ten bucks. He shrugged. "Good enough." He grabbed his book and began walking to the caféteria, where Alois had showed him.

He bought his food and sat down at a table alone, knawing on the food he got when he saw Alois and a couple other girls talking with each other. Ciel groaned. 'Please don't come over here..' Sure enough, Alois noticed him and motioned the girls to sit by him and Ciel.

"Hey Ci-Ci!" Alois greeted, "Didn't you say you were tired? Why're you here?" Before Ciel could even answer, Alois turned to the three girls. It was the brunette from earlier, a girl with curly blonde hair, a girl with short, white hair, and a girl with long silver hair in a braid. "Sorry guys, I forgot to introduce you to him! This is Ciel. He's my new friend! Be nice to him, 'kay?"

The girls all nodded. The brunette still looked terrified of him. "Um.." She murmured, "I'm Paula.." Ciel gave a nod, then looked at the other three girls.

"I'm Hanna." The silver haired girl said.

"I'm Angela..." The white haired girl shyly whispered, looking down at the floor trying to hide a blush.

"And I'm Lizzy! Glad to meet you, Ciel!" The blonde haired girl squealed.

Ciel rolled his eyes, not wanting the attention he was getting at all. Alois sat down directly across of Ciel, as well as Hanna, Lizzy, and Angela. Paula sat next to Ciel, still keeping a bit of distance between the young male and her. "Um.." He started, "Sorry about earlier. Your friend just pissed me off a lot."

Paula nodded, "It's okay." She said softly. She held out her hand to Ciel, he nodded and shook her hand, giving her a tiny smile, and she did in return. She pulled her hand away, and looked at Ciel. "I'm sorry about earlier too." She said, "And Sebastian is too."

Ciel shrugged, "I don't really like him, to be honest."

Paula frowned and looked away, "You should give him a chance. He really is a nice person.." She hesitated. "And... Um.. He's coming over here right now, Ciel.."

Ciel looked up, confused. "What?"

Then he saw the two people he already couldn't stand walking towards the table. He gave out a loud groan as they sat down, Sebastian looked at Ciel, then turned his head away. "Hello, Fuck Off." He sarcastically grumbled.

Ciel chuckled. "Hello, cabbage."

Sebastian gave him a glare, then began eating. "Nice to see you haven't changed in attitude."

Ciel was about to say something, but Alois cut him off, trying to change the subject. "Hey! You guys 'ave met, yeah?"

Sebastian nodded, "Unfortunately.. I told you this before anyway." Ciel grumbled.

Alois shrugged, "Well Sebastian, Ciel, I hope you guys become friends! I gotta go now, c'mon, guys!" He got up, carrying his tray with the girls and Claude, Paula worded Ciel a "Goodbye." before she left with the others.

"So your name is Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Why do you care?" He grumbled.

"I wish to know you better. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah." Ciel said, picking up his tray and standing. He'd barely eaten any of his food. "I'm going now, fuck-wad."

Sebastian sighed. "You've such a sharp tounge." Ciel shrugged, then walked away, going back to his dorm after throwing away his unfinished food. He made it back to his dorm, it was clear from his eyes that he needed sleep. He changed into his night clothes and took off his eyepatch, putting it on the nightstand by his bed.

He went into the bathroom, the sight of his corrupted right eye made him scowl, so he closed it, not having to look at the discolored eye, although there was a scar that ran straight through it. He brushed his teeth then crawled into bed. It was about 9:46, and he was tired, which is a bit unusually for him, considering he's one to stay up late. He shut his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

. . .

Ciel sat on his bed, reading a book. Almost out of no where, there was a knock at his door. "The fuck do you want?" He called. The door swung open, and that man, Sebastian was there. "How do you know my room number? I never fucking gave it to you." He scowled.

Sebastian began moving closer to Ciel, ignoring his questions. "The fuck, man? Move! You're creeping me ou-" Sebastian grabbed him, and gave him a kiss. "Wh..What? What the fuck was that?"

A faint pink was stained on his cheeks, and he was all out confused. "Ciel.." He finally spoke.

Ciel began repeating himself, as did Sebastian. "Stop touching me, you fucking creep!" He yelled.

"Ciel.." He purred, again. He licked Ciel's cheek, making him tilt his head back. He liked this, but didn't even understand why.

"St.. Stop..! Stop it!" He yelled.

"Ciel..."

"No.. Stop...!" He groaned.

"Ciel... Ciel.. Hey! Ciel!" Ciel's eyes jolted open, and he picked his head up, still panting a bit. He covered his right eye with his hand, and looked over. Alois.

"D-Don't fucking do that..!" He ordered.

"I didn't see you leave your dorm, so I figured you were still in here. You look like the sort of person who likes to sleep. And what's up with you? Your face is beat red." Ciel gave Alois a glare, then got up, pulling out the dull school uniform out of his drawer. It was just a button down shirt with a red tie and green slacks.

He started to dress himself, revealing as little of his body as he could to Alois and as quickly as he could. "You're all skin and bones, aren't you? You should probably eat more. People look weird when they're really skinny." He said, sounding a little bit concerned.

"I am not.." Ciel grumbled, finishing the last button on his shirt.

Alois giggled. "Anyways, hurry up, or we'll miss breakfest and get yelled at!"

"Right." Ciel finished dressing himself and quickly brushed his hair, then scrambled out of the small room with Alois. It was foggy and rainy outside the window, making him want to sleep all the more.

He wouldn't be paying attention to much of his classes. Not after that dream he recently had. 'Am I gay for this guy or something?' He asked himself. He had never really had feelings for someone before. He tried to shrug it off. 'I don't care.' Alois and Ciel made small talk with each other and Angela, Lizzy, Paula, and Hanna during breakfest, then it was time to go to their classes. They all departed the lunch room with good byes, then left, Ciel and Paula left together, though.

They discussed their schedules before hand. Alois and Ciel were in the same biology class, Lizzy was in his gym class as well as Claude and Alois, Hanna was in his art class, and Paula was in his English class, his home room.

'I have a feeling that today is going to fucking suck.' He thought.

**That's it~ ;u;" There's some PaulaXCiel going down here? xD; Ehh, not really. XD I've always liked Paula though. c: She's sweet. c: Also, you guys, sorry for posting the 2nd chapter so soon. xD I was originally just gonna post this on my dA, but I wanted to post it here, too. c: You could probably expect the chapters to take longer to post, now. ^^;**

**And Claude's name really does mean boring in Latin. xD; Suits him doesn't it? XD**

**That's it! ;u; Bye guys~! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of my fanfic~ ;U;" You guys shouldn't expect the chapters up as fast anymore, by the way. ;u;'' These chapters were already written, so it will take longer for them to get done.. Sorry about that!**

**Read and review this crap. ..Please? ;n;**

Ciel's first class was extremely boring, not that he was surprised. They had to partner up with other students to help each other with their writing skills on topics such as persuasive essays. The teacher explained to Ciel that he had a lot to catch up with, so he was paired with the best writer in the class, thankfully, it was Paula.

"So it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it! You just think of three main ideas, then supporting details, remember to explain them well, and remember a thesis and clincher, okay? They're really important, and if you forget them it can really mess up your grade!" She explained to him.

"Uh-huh." Ciel nodded, doodling on a piece of paper that he was supposed to be taking notes on.

"And your second body paragraph should be your strongest, alright? You need to put your body paragraphs in the right order. Your first body paragraph should be okay, your second needs to be the best, and your third paragraph should be.. Hey, are you paying attention, Ciel?"

Ciel looked back up at Paula, "Eh?" He gripped his pen, "Oh, um... You were talking about bodies or something, right?"

Paula looked at Ciel, then slumped into her chair and sighed. "Ciel if you don't start off good now, you'll fall behind from everybody! Do good for me, Ciel. Please?" She lectured. Paula was surprisingly strict. Ciel just stared at her, confused and annoyed. She looked back at him, then shut her eyes and sighed once again. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be caught up with the class. Please, at least try..! I'm sure you can-" The bell rang.

'Finally,' He thought. It's not that he didn't like Paula, but he was just annoyed to be there. "Ciel, remember to write me a thesis statement, okay? I'll see you later!" Paula said. Ciel nodded, then gave her a wave before going off to his next class. "Bye!"

His next class on his schedule was geometry. He groaned. "Fuck me." He hated mathematic subjects. Everything. He was never good at it. His teacher seemed like a huge douchebag. He had a serious look on his face, and told Ciel that if he were to catch up, he would need to learn twelve different methods to getting the answer to this question and that question. "This is fucking bullshit." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" The teacher growled.

"I said," Ciel calmly retorted, "This. Is fucking. Bull, shit."

The older teacher was absolutely fuming. "Would you like to have detention later?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, I don't give a fuck, to be honest."

The teacher glared at him. "Very well then. You'll have detention in the library for the next four days for two hours at five o'clock. Understood?" He ordered.

"What? School fucking ends at four-thirty! And I have homework! What the hell, man?" Ciel barked.

"I will extend it to six days and three hours if you don't sit down and deal with your own punishment," He said, "And besides. You seem like the sort of brat who sits in your dorm all day not even looking at your homework. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." The teacher sneered at Ciel, then told him to sit down before he could even do anything.

'I fucking hate this school.' He thought. 'And my predictions were right. This guy is the biggest faggot I've ever met. I bet he fucking eats second graders or something.' He sighed, then got back to his work. He didn't even understand any of it. He could probably ask Paula for help or something during lunch. He sat there for the last twenty minutes untill it was time to go. His next class was biology, with Alois.

"Bloody fucking hell..." He groaned. It was with Alois, for one thing, and Alois told Ciel they were looking at organisms under microscopes. Specifically insects. "Fucking nasty.." He grumbled. Ciel hated bugs. A lot.

He came into the class then sat himself down alone at a lab table. When Alois came in about two minutes after Ciel did, he searched around, then saw Ciel and sat by him. "Hey Ciel! Have you woken up yet?" Alois asked.

Ciel's eye could answer that question, but he answered anyway. "No," He yawned, "And I got detention in math class because I said 'This is fucking bullshit in front of the teacher.' Retarded, right?"

Alois's eyes widened, "Really? Gosh, Ci-Ci! You're soo bad! Mr. Louis is really strict, don't get on his bad side! You make it sound like you did nothing!"

"Too late for that," Ciel yawned again, opening up his text book to the page Alois was on, "You could've told me that earlier."

Alois giggled apologetically, "Whoops! Sorry! Ahaha..."

Ciel glared at him, "What the fuck ever, then."

Alois sighed, then looked over at the chalk board. Then over at Ciel with a smile. "We gotta look at ants, then describe some of their features!"

Ciel scowled. "What? Fuck no, that's fucking disgusting!" He whispered in a harsh tone. The teacher came inside, time for class to start. "Ugh..."

"Let's be partners, Ciel!" Alois smiled.

Ciel hesitated, then groaned. "Fine."

. . .

Biology was almost over, and Ciel's next class was art. He began grabbing his binders, and looked at the clock. Art is in eight minutes. Ciel never really liked drawing, though. He was okay at it, but not good. He was good at singing, poetry, and playing the violin, but few people even knew of this. He would never admit to such talents. "Psst! Hey! Ciel! Ciel!"

Ciel turned to the boy next to him. "What? What do you want?" He hissed.

Alois suddenly looked serious, "Watch out for Hanna, okay? She's a backstabbing twat."

'Are you sure that she's just a "backstabbing twat" because she can't handle how fucking annoying you are?' Ciel snorted. "Then why the fuck do you even hang out with her?"

Alois shrugged, "If I get on her bad side, then I'm on a bad side with Lizzy and Angela, who I'm actually friends with. There was this one girl who got mad at them because they cut her in line, and the next day every single girl in the tenth and nineth grade hated her. Trust me on this one, it's true."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "How fake can you get on this fucking shit?" He laughed, "If this is true, then who's the girl everybody hates?"

A pout came onto Alois's face, "It's true! No one really knows WHO, but it did happen! For real!"

The bell rang, "Uh-huh. Have fun at your next class, dipshit." Ciel sneered.

"Yeah! I will! I'll text you later! See you in gym!" Alois called as Ciel left, it annoyed Ciel, as he wasn't bothered by his insult. He shrugged it off and went to his art class.

. . .

"Hey, Hanna. What are we doing?I'm bored." Ciel whispered.

"We're doing a 3-D model, faggot."

Ciel's eye widened, and he clenched the pencil in his hand tightly. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"A faggot, dumbass." She sneered. "Do you wanna know what a dumbass is? Can you figure that one out by yourself?"

Ciel got up in frustration and started walking towards the front of the room. "Whatever. I'll go ask the teacher myse-" The silver-haired girl extended her leg and let the boy stumble over it and fall on the ground. The girls sitting by Hanna laughed, and she did too.

Ciel looked up and bit his lip, his face was red, he got up and marched over to the girl and grabbed her shirt collar, the girls sitting by her staring at the two, mouthes agape, while a calm expression remained on Hanna's face.

"Listen here, you fucking twat," He let out an insecure laugh. "I don't mind punching some fucking stupid tart right now," He paused, "Do not, fucking, patronize me. I don't give a fuck if you're the scariest hoebag in school. I'll fuck you up either way. Got it?"

Hanna looked at Ciel, then let out a sharp laugh, "You think that YOU can fuck me over? Please." She twisted Ciel's arm, making him let go of her shirt collar, as the teacher entered the room. "Consider this a warning, you midget," She laughed, tightening her grip on the younger's arm, "If you try another move like this, expect some shit." She twisted his arm one last time, then shoved him away.

Ciel gave her a cold stare, then sat back down. 'For once, Alois didn't fucking exaggerate.. This chick is a huge fucking slag.' He thought. "Fuck you, tart.." He grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table.

Hanna gave an obnoxious laugh, "Stop talking in that accent. Seriously."

Ciel glared at her, his face flushed. "Sorry for speaking with the accent I was born with.." He mumbled in a fake American accent. He hates it when people confront him or mock him. 'Fuck this school. Students, teachers, and all.'

. . .

It was time for gym, and Alois closely stood by Ciel as they walked to gym, just down the hallway. "Yeah, gym really fucking sucks, eh?"

"I don't care as long as I don't have a bloo- fucking asthma attack..."

Alois looked at him confused, "Eh? Ciel why are you talking with an American accent? I thought you were British?"

Ciel shook his head. "I was pretending to have a British accent. For drama club. I'm American, got it?" He lied.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Alois sarcastically chuckled, "Here we are! These are the locker rooms, okay?" He said, grabbing Ciel's wrist and showing him his locker, "Get one next to mine, okay?"

Ciel scowled, looking around at the half naked males around him. It smelled horrible in the room, it was almost suffocating. "We have to change in front of people.."

"Yeah? Oh, it's okay, you get used to it after a while." Alois explained, opening up his gym locker.

Ciel shook his head, then went into the bathroom. "Pass." He changed in there, wearing the simple white t-shirt and gym shorts with their last name on the back, then came out and sat by Alois who was tying his shoes.

"I don't see what the problem is, you changed in front of me earlier this morning.." Alois said, finishing the laces on his left shoe.

"I was in a rush." He mumbled, interrupted by one of the gym teachers.

"Alright ladies, get out of here and get with your gym class!" He yelled.

'Great, it's one of those fucking drill sargeant gym teachers. He got up, then made his way to the door, but bumped into a familiar Claude. He looked up at him, then gave a scowl. "Ew." Before Claude could respond, Ciel shoved him aside and left.

"Today, we're going to be doing team relay races around the track! Get into groups of five, you hear? Hurry up!" A teacher yelled.

"Fuck me." Ciel hated racing, running, and team work. Alois, Claude and Elizabeth walked over to Ciel. Elizabeth smiling at Ciel, and Claude keeping a blank expression, Ciel tried to ignore the two, then spoke. "We need five people to a group, retard." He said to Alois, elbowing him.

"Ow! I know that, Ci-Ci! God! We're gonna have Sebastian join us too, he's right over there." Alois pointed over to the tall male, making his way towards the group.

Ciel stood there, staring. He opened up his mouth, but could only say one word. "Fuck."

**That was it! ;u;" I feel that this one wasn't written out as good as the others were, sorry. orz; ;u;" Too much dialogue, not enough details. :c And I have nothing on British accents or Hanna, I love them both! xD; But if you've seen the OVA The Making of Kuroshitsuji II, you'd see that Hanna acts like a huge, snobby bitch. ;u;" I'm basing her on that perspective. xD**

**Thanks for reading. ;u; **

**Byee. orz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo, chapter four! ;u; Please continue to read and review my stuff, it's appreciated very much and helps me out a lot. ;w;**

Chapter 4 - Sebastian

He started walking over to the group of four. Lizzy was distanced away a bit, however, talking to some friends. Claude was just standing to the side, and Alois and Ciel were talking. Ciel seemed extremely frustrated, and Sebastian caught him shaking Alois around a little, then glanced over at Sebastian, quickly looking away again. He walked over, but Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and came over to Sebastian, jumping up and down. "Hi Sebas!" He greeted, tightening his grip on the smaller boy next to him. "Ciel wants to run last, okay?"

Ciel loosened Alois's grip, then pushed himself away, walking towards the door to the school's field. "Hurry up. We're going outside in like, a minute, morons, quit fucking around."

Sebastian was suddenly confused. Wasn't he British? Why was he suddenly speaking in a different accent? It was obvious that it wasn't his _real_ accent. Quite obvious. He did a bad job at trying to do an American accent. The younger walked outside by himself, but Elizabeth noticed and began walking towards him, asking him about the school so far. "I hate it here," He answered, rubbing his arm. Sebastian noticed that his whole arm was red, although he wasn't sure why. "Especially the students." He walked away, towards the track, and stood at one of the starting lines, then called back to his group, "I'm going last! You guys better not lose! I don't play to do that bullshit!"

He was quite demanding. Sebastian started walking over to Lizzy, who was staring at the ground, looking extremely upset. "I wish Ciel would be a little more open, here.." She sighed, walking closer to Sebastian. "Why do you think he acts the way he does?" She asked, looking dissapointed and confused.

Sebastian shrugged. He wish he knew, but he truly didn't. "Rough day, maybe." That likely wasn't the case. He stopped himself from thinking of the endless possibilites of what makes Ciel so upset everyday.

"Again? He seemed like he had a rough day last night, too.." She sighed. Sebastian was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Everyone! Get in line!" The gym teacher yelled, everyone complying. It became nicer out then from what it had been just that morning. It was still pretty humid outside, but nice. The clouds were almost completely lifted. Ciel moved himself to the back of the line.

Sebastian was a fast runner, so he volunteered to run first, nobody really objected, so he went over in the front. He looked behind him. Everything seemed in order. Him, then Lizzy, then Claude, then Alois, then Ciel. Fastest to slowest. Well.. Likely slowest. Ciel was incredibly scrawny, he didn't look like he'd be able to run too far without completely slowing down at some point. Alois was also incredibly slow. He ran like a turtle, or something. He looked at Ciel's legs. They were fine. Damn fine, really. Just looking at his legs and you'd assume he's female. He turned around and positioned himself to run.

The teacher blew the whistle, as a sign to go, Sebastian started off nicely, barely in first, with the guy behind him running incredibly fast as well. He took a brief look and realized it was Ronald Knox. He wasn't surprised. They've talked before, but they weren't exactly friends. Just simple acquintances. He ran as fast as he could for the final bit, then it was Lizzy's turn. He had just beat Ron. Lizzy's hair was pulled into one ponytail, and a lot of people liked her hair like that better. Some guys would call her hot. And despite the way she acts, she's actually quite athletic. She finished in second of the five teams, which wasn't bad. Claude went, finishing in second, then Alois who dropped the whole team down to fourth. Ciel didn't take this lightly, though, and he just noticed something as well.

. . .

Ciel was now extremely mad. He realized that the team went from fastest to slowest. They underestimated him. He wasn't to be underestimated. Not by anyone. '_I'll show the bloody fucks._' he thought. '_I'll show them not to fucking underestimate me_.' It was his turn. He could run as fast as them. At least in his mind. He started running, and he ran as fast as he could, keeping himself in second, he was running too fast. His breathing started to get heavier, and he started coughing and wheezing non-stop. _'Fuck..! How could I even..!'_ He was so mad that he completely ignored his asthma and how sick he was feeling.

Earlier in the morning when Alois woke him up, he felt extremely hot, and his nose was congested, but of course, he didn't want to show weakness to simple things like that, and this ended up hurting him in the long run. He didn't even have his inhaler with him. He stopped running, then collapsed on to the ground, coughing and wheezing, breathing as hard as he could, but he couldn't get enough breath. He heard a couple shouts for him, probably from Alois or Lizzy. He ignored them and pitied himself. '_You're a fucking moron, Phantomhive! Fucking stupid, stupid, stupid!" _He just let himself have an asthma attack. If he just said he didn't feel good, this wouldn't have happened.

He covered his mouth, he actually just threw up a little. This hadn't happened since he was about thirteen. He felt completely horrible at this point, and let himself fall down completely, still wheezing and gasping for just a slight bit of air. It didn't work, and he felt someone just picked him up. He didn't even care at this point. He just wanted to be able to breath properly again.

. . .

Ciel did well for about half of the track, to Sebastian's surprise. He was running pretty fast, but he abruptly slowed down, and eventually came to a full stop. He held his knees, Sebastian couldn't hear, or see much, but he could tell something had to have been wrong. "Ciel! What the fuck are you doing!" Alois yelled.

_'What's wrong with you? He could be sick or tired, and besides, he did far better than you!' _Sebastian thought to himself. He'd love to say that, but he was polite, and quiet about his opinions on things. He focused his attention back to Ciel. Normally, a person would have started back to running again, but he didn't. He covered his mouth, and from what little Sebastian could see, he could of sworn he saw the younger student throwing up. He then fell to his knees, holding his chest. Sebastian looked back to the gym teacher. He wasn't even paying attention!

"Ciel! Are you okay?" Lizzy shouted, he didn't reply. He remained where he was. Sebastian had enough, and began running towards Ciel. He was on the ground, gasping and wheezing, coughing. He must have had asthma, or something of the sort. What was he thinking, pushing himself to the extent that he did? It didn't matter, no, not right now. Ciel needed help, and badly. Sebastian scooped him up, then began running to the school. The nurse's office was thankfully close by, so he would be able to make it in time.

Most of the students stared at Sebastian as he ran with the younger student in his arms. He didn't care about those students. They just let him have an asthma attack, like that. Not even the gym teacher, but then again, just about the whole school's staff was horrible. He looked down at Ciel. His eyes were closed, and he was still breathing heavily. The poor thing was probably just exhausted. As cruel as it sounds, Sebastian thought he sort of looked cute like this. He was glad he was taking him to where he needed to go, because he doubted that anyone else would be caring, or able to do it.

Not to mention he was taking his crush to the nurse. ...Who was male.. And at least two years younger than himself.. _'Jesus Christ, I'm falling in love with a bratty sophomore who I don't even know the last name of and is about the same size as a 7th grader!' _He was extremely light, not to mention. He couldn't be any less than 115 pounds or so. The girls Sebastian went out with must have weighed more than him! There's no way he even eats properly! He took a couple moments, then shook it off. He arrived at the nurses office, after running through a good many hallways and past quite a few students. He probably came off weird as he was holding a kid and running through hallways, but that wasn't important.

He came into the nurse's office, it was empty, thank God, and the nurse was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers until Sebastian came in with Ciel. "My, what happened?" She asked, getting up. She honestly didn't seem very serious, but Sebastian tried to ignore things the best he could. Ciel's breathing started to calm down, but Sebastian sat him down and rested him on one of the uncomfortable beds the nurse's office had, then turned around to see she was typing on her computer.

"I think he had an asthma attack during gym.. His breathing is really fast, and he sounds congested and he's wheezing.. I took him over here.. His name is Ciel. Not sure about his last name, though."

"She typed in his name, then nodded. Ciel Durless.." She paused for a moment to read through his files for a minute, "He has had a history of asthma indeed. Does he have an inhaler with him? Maybe in his room?" Sebastian shrugged, then looked at the poor kid, who was laying in bed. He felt horrible, but his mood was lifted just a bit when the boy began to stir again.

He let out a groan, and his eye fluttered open just a bit. He turned his head and looked at Sebastian and the nurse. His face was flushed, and his eye half lidded. "I need a drink..." It was barely audible, but Sebastian knew what he needed. He had read up on asthma before in health class, so he knew a good bit about it. Hot water, and thinks like tea were good for calming down asthma. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with warm water and held it by Ciel. He seemed so different. He was so quiet, and even after just knowing him for about two days, it still felt odd to see him like this.

Ciel sat up a little to drink, Sebastian held it to his mouth and let the boy drink until the cup was empty. He drank it quickly, which was understandable. "Do you want more?" He asked. Ciel shook his head, then sunk back into the bed closing his eyes again. He clearly wanted to rest now, and Sebastian didn't at all blame him.

The nurse stared at Sebastian, then spoke. "Are you two friends?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he dislikes me. You sort of need to help a person when something like this happens, though."

The nurse nodded, then sat by Ciel. Patting his back with her hand cupped. It was another way to help a person with asthma. She asked him to sit up a little, he did, and she put her hands on his back and chest, to check his breathing. He was congested, and the asthma was a problem. He layed back down, once again and sighed. "Did you feel well this morning?" She put her hand on his forehead, then sighed. "You feel very feverish."

Ciel shook his head. Why would he come to school if he wasn't feeling well? Ciel sat up once more, then whispered something to the nurse. She nodded, then looked over at Sebastian. "Might it be okay if you leave..?" She asked, "He wants to be alone for a bit, and it wouldn't be well for you to catch his fever."

Sebastian stood there for a moment, then nodded. He actually felt quite offended. He just saved Ciel from something that could be far worse then he tells him to leave? Not to mention that the nurse's excuse was pretty horrible. He gave a fake smile, then nodded. "O-Of course.." He headed to the door, then looked back at the two. "Feel better..." He grumbled, he left and shut the door behind him quietly.

"What the hell did I do to make him ask me to leave?" He thought.

**That's it. ;u; Thank you all for reading. This chapter was hard to write, because I always feel like I might offend someone who's actually had an asthma attack for some reason. ;n;'' I've never experienced one or seen one for that matter, but I did a bit of research on it, so I have a brief idea of things.. Good bye.. ;u;''**


End file.
